playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Lemming
Hey guys. So yeah I haven't really been here before so I'm not sure how things work. have I supposed to blog this or just make pages left and right without permission or what? Meh. Nonetheless, I have a proposal for how I think a lemming (From the PC classic, Lemmings) would fight in this game, should there be a sequel. Despite its strong PC affiliations, lemmings does have strong ties with playstation too, in fact I think PS own some of the rights to Lemmings. This is pretty much why I am picking this character to do. Not too out of the blue. It makes sense from a "Is it Playstation-y enough?" standpoint. Anyhoo let's begin: Firstly, before I even discuss the moves, I want to explain how this character works. I like to give a unique feature about each character I consider for this game so with the lemming I figured "You never really see just the one Lemming, right?". I mean a sole lemming would look a little out of place and kinda incomplete. So I propose that instead of 1 lemming we have a team of lemmings. A small manageable group of lemmings! :P Now, at first hearing this may seem untouchable, undoable and just incorrect as far as a character should work, but hear me out. This would not work like the Ice Climbers where they follow the same path and do the same things... I mean, really, they could have easily been designed and made as just 1 character. It's only 2 because there's 2 in the original game. But anyway, I'm on a tangent. The lemmings would work... more like Rosalina... except not really... Lemme explain with a quick sketch: Ok So essentially you will be able to control whichever lemming you like and the rest will be controlled by the CPU. They can move around individually. This may seem unfair but they are all very small (Smaller than Sackboy) and have rather low AP build so it's balances out. Also, if one lemming is killed then that's 1 death for the whole team. So if you're unlucky enough to have 3 lemmings killed by the same Level 1 Super then that would be 3 deaths against your final score. It's all about tactics and teamwork. And the point of switching between them is that they all have different skills (Like in the game). These are: * Miner * Bomber * Archer * Ballooner * Builder Each with varying affects and attributes. Whichever Lemming you select becomes the leader of the team. Now, let me explain to you the circle moves. Trust me, it makes more sense to explain Circle first. * Neutral Circle: '''Switch Lemming. This will allow you to pick whichever one you control. The cycle rotates in the order above. * '''Side Circle: With a whistle, this will make the CPU move over to whichever side of you you pressed. This, as well as up and down Circle, are coordination tools. * Up Circle: Fragments the group. Makes everybody spread out to cover a wider range of the stage. * Down Circle: Conglomerates the group. Makes everybody huddle closer together so they can fight as one-ish. So, with that out the way let's talk about the rest of their attacks. They all have the same square moves so let's get that out the way too: * Neutral Square: A simple punch, swung forward. This is mashable and resembles the animation performed by the Bashers in the original game. * Side Square: A small rock projectile forward. This is inspired by the 'Thrower' skill in Lemmings 2 * Up Square: A quick and simple spin attack, Like's Jak's but more concise and faster. This is inspired from the 'Twister' Skill. * Down Square: Inspired by the 'Stomper' skill, the Lemming will stomp on the ground. This works better from a greater height, as expected. These moves behave largely the same in their aerial versions. Ok now, Triangle is where it get's a little complicated. I had to make up some of them mostly as the game does not offer a lot of potential when it comes to the directional inputs. However I should mention that your Triangle moves are finite. You only get so many before you have to replentish whichever skill you have. This is done with neutral Triangle for all lemmings. You get, let's say, 5 of whichever thing before you need to press the 'reload' button and continue using it. I feel like this is fairer. Anyway. Miner: * Side Triangle: '''Strikes forward with pickaxe. * '''Up Triangle: '''Swings upwards with pickaxe. * '''Down Triangle: '''Swings downwards and hits the ground in front with pickaxe. '''Bomber: * Side Triangle: '''Carry a lit bomb which you can drop with Triangle (You can walk with it). Refusal to do so will make the bomb blow up in your face. * '''Up Triangle: Throws a bomb in a parabolic arc at around 45 degrees. Detonation determined by a timer. * Down Triangle: '''Lays a Bomb by your feet. '''Archer: * Side Triangle: '''Fires an arrow forward. Immune to gravity and has infinite range, like's Kratos' arrows. Works as projectile and if you miss, in otherwords if you hit a wall, then the arrow will stick there in the wall and can be stood on like a new platform. * '''Up Triangle: '''Same as Side, only vertically upwards. * '''Down Triangle: '''Fires an arrow at the ground infront of you. This can only be jumped over or dodge rolled around, and reflects projectiles. '''Ballooner: * Side Triangle: '''Twirls the balloon around you. Think of the Ice Climber's Side Special. * '''Up Triangle: '''Lifts off with the balloon. You can sway left and right up and down a little bit too. This is purely a navigational tool. ' * '''Down Triangle: '''Bursts a balloon, and then quickly blows up another one. Causes nearby opponents to get stuned. '''Builder:' * '''Side Triangle: '''Brick projectile. * '''Up Triangle: '''Creates stairs with the bricks, one by one. This is very sturdy and difficult to destroy. You get a maximum of 12 before you need to press neutral triangle again. * '''Down Triangle: '''Creates a platform. If performed in the air then you will hover where you are and can build a brand new ledge for people to fight on. Again, a maximum of 12. Ok, I think that's almost everything covered. Just to put things into perspective, a 4 way Lemming match will consist of 20 active on-screen models. wow, right? Ok, there are a few unique abilities I want to share with you too. You can slow down your falling speed by holding X in the air, much like the Coles, Sly and Spike. This is done with the 'floater' skill (Umbrella :P) and you are able to climb walls with the 'climber' skill. Except it is much better than Raiden's wall scaling. You can go up and down for as long as you like. Ok, so Supers aside, I just want to say that some of the animations in the game should take inspiration from Lemmings skills. The block animation should resemble the blocker, the running animation should resemble the runner, and (Kind of like Sly) you should get in a kayak for when you touch water, as your swimming animation. To resemble the kayaker. Ok Now, supers :D '''Level 1: '''Bazooka - Works like the bazooker in Lemmings 2. It's kind of like Emmett's Level 1. '''Level 2: '''Super Lem - Can fly around freely and will explode on impact. Very much like Sweet Tooth's level 2. '''Level 3: '''Lemmings - A portal opens at the top of the screen and your team of 5 quickly becomes a team of about 50 as lots of other lemmings come in to begin attacking your opponents. Think of Fat Princess' Level 3 kind of. Ok, wow never thought this would be that big a post. Well, if you made it this far then congratulations :) I would love to hear what you think so the comments section is open and thank you for taking the time to read this :P